1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to online content discovery and publishing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, there are large collections of video clips available on web sites across the publicly-routed Internet. Users of Internet-accessible machines can navigate to such web sites and view those clips, using a web browser or browser plug-in. Also, Internet search engines provide end users with the capability of searching for video clips from these sites. It is also known in the prior art for web site hosting entities to provide tools and templates to facilitate the creation of web pages or sites, which pages or sites are then hosted by the entities for a recurring fee. These hosted sites also may include search capabilities.